


Let Us Live Without Aspirations

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Personality Character Studies, Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: And these people, destined to lose themselves, among others and others, grasp the hand of the magnificent Grim Reaper, onto a trail same to no one. And they alone choose to open the door, welcoming the bustling silence of their lack of self.It all ends the same.And the Grim Reaper walks on, alone, his footsteps quiet as he whistles the haunting tune of despair, until that fades as well.Why would they choose such a fate?





	Let Us Live Without Aspirations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only including pre-game character studies for important characters like survivors, investigation partners, both protagonists, ect. Here's a list.
> 
> -Rantaro Amami
> 
> -Kaede Akamatsu
> 
> -Shuichi Saihara
> 
> -Himiko Yumeno
> 
> -Maki Harukawa
> 
> -Kaito Momota
> 
> -Kokichi Ouma
> 
> -Tsumugi Shirogane
> 
> That's all, but I might make another chapter of these if I'm up to it. I already have an Angie and a Korekiyo one after all.

“You’re going back,'' they say to him. The new star of the show. The one that they all love. Why do they love him so? Because he survived the murder and the pain and the despair.

God he was tired of hearing that word.

  
  


“You overcame the despair!”

Like hell they knew what they were talking about. They didn’t know anything, those fans, those outsiders. They didn’t understand that nothing was real, and that the despair was only superficial. 

  
  


“You were my favorite character!”

Was he just fake to all those people? Just a piece of paper with personality written on top? How could they treat human life with so little respect? To even volunteer for such a thing... Just like he did. God, what an idiot his past self was. 

  
  


“You’re going back.”

Again and again, the words repeat in his head. And his headache gets stronger every time. What was going to happen to his mind this second time around? Where they just going to twist it and twist it until it snaps like a rubber band? He didn’t want to think about it.

  
  


But Rantaro didn’t want to do many things. What he wants doesn’t matter, not to his ‘fans’, not to Team Danganronpa, and not to his past self.

And he knows he might as well just give up.

* * *

Hope and despair has always been such an interesting concept, because having despair makes you hope for a better future, while having hope makes you despair for a worse future. It gives her a canvas of emotions, the realization that one’s happiness is created by one’s sadness.

But despite her interest on how hope and despair works, she’s never really liked Junko Enoshima. Junko has always been kind of a boring character for her. With such a lackluster motivation. 

She’s always liked the happy-go-lucky characters. The ones that can spread joy and laughter, only to die and leave the world in pieces. Usually those characters end up having a type of performing talent, but talent didn’t necessarily matter.

It’s all about a character’s impact. Seeing someone fight a constant battle between hope and despair, while showing only happiness on the outside. When they’re gone, everyone will cry for them, and their impact will be made even more apparent.

Kaede wasn’t planning on coming back, she’d already lost her faith in humanity.

Now all she has to do is return the favor. 

* * *

People like to think that they matter, in that tiny, little bubble of theirs. People like to think that they are the special ones. That life was made for them. That’s all they think.

And they’re wrong. They’re wrong about everything. No one matters, there is no ‘special one’, and the people that are too stuck in their own heads are only going to end up with claustrophobia. Nothing else but fear and absence of mind.

But they don’t listen to him, when he tries to warn them, they don’t listen. In one ear, out the other it goes. So he stopped talking about it. Because who would want to hear the words of truth when they could live in their own fantasies, stuck in their meaningless dreams. And there he would hide behind a hat that blocks out their idiocy, their selfishness.

Shuichi’s always liked detective characters, they tell everyone the truth to their lies, everything’s a fact and people’s idiotic thoughts don’t matter. And he always ends up wondering how they never end up killing anyone, because he would kill them all in a heartbeat.

They have to face the truth somehow.

* * *

It is amazing how easily people can grasp onto a simple belief, with such fight and drive to have something, anything, for them to grab.

It is scary how many people have to do that to survive. And it’s even more apparent when people are in life-threatening situations. Because pulling on even the tiniest string can cause an avalanche of hope, right?

But why is it so hard? Why do her fingers turn numb from holding on too tightly? Why couldn’t she imagine anything? No nightmares, no dreams, the world is just the world. A cold mound of dirt.

She needed to get away from her own head, that couldn’t be anything but itself. She needed to become someone who could live in a different reality, who could experience fantasy, and forget about the staleness of life.

She only needs a little string, so she can climb up to the world above, filled to the brim with dreams and ideas.

Himiko always wanted to believe in magic, and she doesn’t care if she has to die to know what wonder feels. To feel that spark of happiness that all the other children have.

If only for just a moment.

* * *

Loneliness is a cold word, along with all the others. Such as apathy, bitterness, nothing, death…

But sometimes the cold is nice and refreshing, especially after years in the hot, sweltering confines of people. The only ones who she thought would never leave, her family. But sometimes the cold is too cold, and frostbite spreads across her once-warm hands.

Loneliness could be lonely. 

And when company traps her for years and years, until the grim reaper slashes through her captures’ stomachs, adapting is hard.

And she suddenly wishes she wasn’t the only child. That she could never be lonely again, and she wishes the sun would grasp her frozen hands, and warm her stone-cold heart.

The sun doesn’t care enough, though, and she is stuck in the endless cold of abandonment. And she doesn’t know what she likes better, the valley of endless frost, or the small room that life set aflame. 

Maki decides to leave it up to fate, a coin flip of sorts, to see if the world will truly abandon her. Fire or ice, both will hurt her terribly. 

And she honestly doesn’t know which side is better. 

* * *

He’d always wondered what the point of improvement was. Only some people did it, yet people would often be looked down upon because they never tried. Why did they have to try? What was the point in building a rocketship, training astronauts, and going to the moon when you could stay at home and be none the wiser? 

Everyone says there would be no point in life if you don’t improve, or try. But if there’s never a destination, what’s the point? They say, ‘the journey’s more important than the destination’, but it’s not. Because if there was no destination, there wouldn’t have been a journey in the first place. And if the journey doesn’t matter, just the destination, then what’s the point of going on the whole journey.

Just take a shortcut.

Because there’s no point in going beyond the impossible when there’s nothing past it. Because by the end of the journey you’re just tired and exhausted and lonely. Without the destination you’ll just stay that way, with nowhere to go.

Kaito was going to win, he was going to take the shortest shortcut in life itself, and he was going to win.

And the impossible will stay impossible.

* * *

The world is always so black and white, and they say that in between it’s grey. But why is there only grey? There is a wide variety of colors out there. In the world of black, white, and grey, where does the purple go? 

He wishes he could know where to place the other colors. Black and white thinking is naievate, but grey thinking is pure idiocy. And he doesn’t want to be either.

He doesn’t want to be like the others, to see only in shades. He doesn’t want to believe that the world, that he, could be so boring.

Rainbows are very unique, and only raindrops can see the ends of it. And only the sun can be bright enough to show it to others. Maybe he just needs brighter eyes, that flicker and flack with the burning fire of curiosity. 

Kokichi just wants to see the colors of perspective and morality, to see the lines that people can cross and avoid. He just wants to escape this boring world.

And go beyond the line.

* * *

Killing games can get oddly boring, after watching it so many times. Because no matter how different the setting or the characters or the talents, everyone knows that death is absolute. And it’s not like it’s hard to figure out who’s going to survive, death flags and life flags both exist. 

Random spouts of character growth or some backstory, or maybe they’ll shove the character in your face. That means they’re dead. While at least one helpful character will survive and characters with a lot of character growth that’s deeply connected to another murder that’s happened before. Then they’ll live for sure.

The mystery was gone, and a loneliness slowly filled her heart as the seasons went on, her notebook full of better and more interesting characters and twists. More gruesome deaths and murders.

The puzzle was had been burnt to ashes, the excitement started to go away. Who cares if people are dying, what’s the point if the mystery is easy to solve? What’s the point in caring?

Tsumugi was going to fix it though, she’ll make the murder fun again. And she’ll sacrifice her life to do it.

All to fill the hole in her heart.

* * *

And these people, destined to lose themselves, among others and others, grasp the hand of the magnificent Grim Reaper, into a trail same to no one. And alone, they choose to open the door, welcoming the bustling silence of their lack of self.

It all ends the same. 

And the Grim Reaper walks on, alone, his footsteps quiet as he whistles the haunting tune of despair, until that fades as well.

They don’t regret a thing.

  
  
  
  



End file.
